


For even if I'm far away I'll hold you in my heart

by The_silent_smile



Series: Thomas and his brain demons (Sanders Sides) [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Crying, Father Figures, Gen, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, King Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Singing, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_silent_smile/pseuds/The_silent_smile
Summary: "I want to tell you something"This was going to hurt more than whatever it was that was happening to him."What's it Roro?"God, the kid was much too young for this.-OR-King creativity knows he doesn't have much time left and sings one final song for Deceit who's much too young to know what is going on.
Series: Thomas and his brain demons (Sanders Sides) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618735
Comments: 13
Kudos: 127





	For even if I'm far away I'll hold you in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof read this so if there's a whole lot of mistakes in here I'm sorry.  
> The song used is remember me from the movie Coco.

"Bud can you come here for a second?"

Dee padded over. The yellow tutu he'd given him bouncing with every step. The bowler hat too big, slipping over his eyes making him giggle.

This was going to hurt more than whatever it was that was happening to him.

He knew though. Of course he knew. It had happened once before when they'd all been younger and Deceit hadn't existed yet.

He'd hoped they'd overcome it. But the sensation of being slowly torn apart, like their- like his insides were twisting and pulling, wanting to get away from eachother, was unmistakably their own.

"What's it Roro?"

He flinched at the nickname. Some parts of his body wanting to latch on to eachother. Screaming, begging for him to not split again. For him to not break this little kid's heart.

"I want to tell you something."

He'd picked him up and sat him down on his lap, Dee immediately reaching out and putting a hand on his cheek.

He knew the toddler was tracing the red and green lines that were forming. Knew he was looking at him in confusion. His little brows frowning with the effort of looking the part.

But he couldn't look at that. Could only cuddle him closer to his chest and sing because if he did, if he saw how confused the little thing was, how he was looking at him for answers, than he might want to keep holding on.

A thing that, for lack of better words, was the only thing he could not do.

So he sang.

And Dee stared at him like he'd hung the stars.

And his voice broke several times over.

But still he was singing because if he stopped it might actually be real.

And if he stopped he might actually leave his starlight behind and he didn't want to break his little heart like that.

Not while he was this young.  
Not while he was this depended on him for giving him happiness and comfort.  
Not while he was wearing the tutu Romulus had made for him a few weeks ago.

"Remember me"

He was properly crying now. Dee putting his little hands as far around his chest as he could manage to try and hug him.  
He didnt even reach his armpits. God the kid was small. 

"Though I have to say goodbye"

"Are you saying goodbye?" came Dees voice. Small and afraid. Romulus felt himself smile and shake his head. His insides ripping apart that bit more. He was almost fully red and green now. The two colours swirling together in beautiful agony. 

"Remember me"

He'd started to shake slightly. Carefully getting to his feet, Deceit still held close to his chest as he hummed along quietly. The toddler didn't wiggle or try to get out when he was lifted higher from the ground. Seeming to know that something serious was going on. 

"Don't let it make you cry"

He laughed quietly when singing that line. For he was crying himself so he had no right to decide whether Dee would. But he carried him out the door and down the hallway. Resting his chin on top of the kids head as Dee tried to cuddle up to him further, his hand lazily tracing one of the green lines on the King's hand.

"For even if I'm far away I hold you in my heart"

When he entered the livingroom everybody present stilled. Patton, the oldest besides King himself, stared at him standing there, holding a very quiet Dee very close while crying heavily. While half of his skin was red and half of it green.

"Romulus-..." he only shook his head. Motioning towards Dee who's head was resting on his collarbone and Patton understood. 

"I sing a secret song to you"

With a single look towards Virgil the two of them were moving. Virgil carefully grabbing Dee and taking him away from Romulus. The toddler didn't struggle. Just stared at his caretaker in confusion as one hand reached out towards him.

Romulus was already being pulled away by Patton. 

"Each night we are apart"

"Roro?" and the kids voice, so quiet and scared, was what snapped the final strings holding him- holding them together. Virgil quickly ran towards the door while Dee looked over his shoulder. Tears now rolling down his chubby cheeks and face twisted in worry as he watched Romulus fall to the ground. Patton stepping backwards as the King grabbed for his head. The final words of the song he'd never be able to finish for his little buddy were sung in two morphing and broken voices he didn't recognise:

"Remember me"


End file.
